A computing system can include instructions to perform various startup functions of the computing system. These instructions can include Basic Input/output System (BIOS) instructions such as legacy BIOS instructions or Unified Extensible Instructions Interface (UEFI) instructions. BIOS instructions can be the subject of attacks by malware in the computing system or from an external service. As a result of an attack, the BIOS instructions can become compromised.